


Фигуры Лихтенберга

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Series: «Лесной царь» [Юшневские и другие] [3]
Category: Decembrists Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c., Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Decembrists | декабристы, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2021, Gen, Historical Figures, Imprisonment, Russian Empire, Southern Society | Южное общество, Пьеса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Это большая история в четырех явлениях, где сходят с ума, смотрят на звезды, играют вальс, говорят о жизни, живут, умирают и – помнят.
Relationships: Алексей Юшневский/Мария Юшневская
Series: «Лесной царь» [Юшневские и другие] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Фигуры Лихтенберга

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора.

**Действующие лица**

**[Алексей Петрович Юшневский](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AE%D1%88%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9,_%D0%90%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%B9_%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%87)** , _декабрист, участник Южного общества_

[ **Мария Казимировна Юшневская**](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AE%D1%88%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F,_%D0%9C%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%B7%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BD%D0%B0), _его жена_

 **Семен** **Петрович Юшневский** _, его младший брат_

 **Софи** , _дочь Марии Юшневской от первого брака_

 **[Сергей Григорьевич Волконский](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9,_%D0%A1%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%B9_%D0%93%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%8C%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%87)**, _декабрист, участник Южного общества_

[ **Фердинанд Богданович Вольф**](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%84,_%D0%A4%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4_%D0%91%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%87), _декабрист, участник Южного общества_

 **[Николай Александрович Крюков](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%80%D1%8E%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B2,_%D0%9D%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9_%D0%90%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%87)** , _декабрист, участник Южного общества_

 **[Александр Петрович Барятинский](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%8F%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9,_%D0%90%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%80_%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%87)** , _декабрист, участник Южного общества_

 **[Павел Дмитриевич Киселев](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%91%D0%B2,_%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BB_%D0%94%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%87)** , _начальник штаба 2-й армии_

 **[Софья Станиславовна Киселева](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%91%D0%B2%D0%B0,_%D0%A1%D0%BE%D1%84%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BD%D0%B0)** , _его жена_

 **[Александр Иванович Чернышев](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A7%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BD%D1%8B%D1%88%D1%91%D0%B2,_%D0%90%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%80_%D0%98%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%87)** , _генерал-адъютант, командированный во 2-ю армию расследовать донос о тайных обществах_

 **[О. Петр Мысловский](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%8B%D1%81%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9,_%D0%9F%D1%91%D1%82%D1%80_%D0%9D%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%87)** , _протоиерей Казанского собора, окормлявший узников Петропавловской крепости_

 **Антуанетта Станиславовна Витгенштейн** , _жена Петра Христиановича Витгенштейна, главнокомандующего 2-й армией_

 **Екатерина Федоровна Муравьева** , _мать декабристорев Никиты и Александра Муравьевых_

 **Вера Алексеевна Муравьева** , _жена декабриста Артамона Муравьева,_

 **Елизавета Александровна Шаховская** , _сестра декабриста Петра Муханова_

 **Надежда Николаевна Шереметева** , _теща декабриста Ивана Якушкина_

 **[Юстиньян Ручиньский](http://irkipedia.ru/content/ruchinskiy_rucinskiy_yustynyan_istoricheskaya_enciklopediya_sibiri_2009)** , _ссыльный поляк, конарщик_

**Явление 1**

**Сцена 1**

_Прихожая дома Юшневских в Малой Разводной._

**Юшневский.** Проходите же, присаживайтесь. В нашей глуши…

 **Ручиньский**. Да какая ж глушь, всего-то пять верст от Иркутска. И место красивое... Верите, только пейзаж здешний и примиряет. Красивая Ангара, а море и того красивей.

 **Юшневский**. Море-то? Не люблю. Ни здешнего, ни другого. Воды много. Зять мой вот художник, тот тоже моря не любит. Говорит – оттенков много, писать его – с руками оторвут, да неживое. То ли дело портрет, вот здесь искусство подлинное. Но вид здесь хорош, спорить не буду.

 **Юшневская**. И не спорь, милый, красивая Ангара. А пуще, что не гонит никто. Мы же несколько лет скитались вокруг нее, то туда нас поселят, то сюда. Поначалу в Кузьмихе жили, это на том берегу, а оттуда и не выбраться в город… Но вот уж осели, в Иркутск бы проситься, да кто ж нам в Иркутск дозволит.

 **Ручиньский**. Ах, Мария Казимировна, чем вы нас угощаете?

 **Юшневская**. Цикорный салат, сама вырастила. Подвал у Артамона Захаровича самый что ни на есть подходящий, а ведь это такой овощ, что только в подвальном заключении добрый плод дает. Совсем как мы, узники…

 **Ручиньский**. Да у Артамона Захаровича и дом самый щегольской, хоть и невелик, не ожидаешь тут в Сибири встретить. А это что? Кукуруза?

 **Юшневская**. Да. Не ждали? А тут ведь не одни мы тоскуем. Здесь молдаванин один жил у нас, Дануцка. Дануцка-убивец, так его звали... Не знаю, я не спрашивала, может вот Алексей Петрович знает, за что его... а я не спрашивала, а сам не рассказывал. Хороший работник был, да все по жене тосковал, да вот по мамалыге… Я ему, бывало, жок сыграю на клавикордах, а он плачет, да и я плачу... вот он все просил – выпиши ты, говорит, Марья Казимировна, ну хоть кочанок, мамалыги хочу, душа тоскует... Не дожил, болезный, помер зимою. А мы вот... посадили, братец Семен исхитрился, прислал. Дануцкова кукуруза, так и зовем… 

**Сцена 2**

_Гостиная дома Юшневских. В начале сцены Юшневский и Ручиньский закуривают трубки._

**Юшневский**. Ну что ж... знакомиться будем, да? Табаку хорошего здесь не достать… ну да сами знаете. Но вот есть неплохой, выписали из Турции, за шесть тысяч верст. Здешний китайский даже каторжники курить не могут, не крепок совсем… Кто вы и что вы?

 **Ручиньский**. Поляк. Ссыльный.

 **Юшневский.** Да вы не хмурьтесь, что я к вам с допросом сразу. Просто... знаете, когда столько времени впереди – понимаешь, что пустые разговоры это пустое время только увеличивают. Пустое и бессмысленное время впереди. Лучше уж прямо и о важном сразу. Что двух ссыльных может интересовать? Приговоры, да за что вы тут? Тоже... конарщик 1 ?

 **Ручиньский**. Да. Ну как поляки в этой вашей бесконечной Сибири оказываются?

 **Юшневский.** Ой, я вас уверяю, по-всякому. Комендант наш еще в Петровском, на каторге-то – был поляк, Станислав Романович, царствие ему небесное. Добрый был старик и много нам добра сделал... но вот как на молебен нас в часть взятия Варшавы собрал... прелюбопытно было за ним наблюдать. Да, и карьеру, говорят, начинал с того, что еще конфедератов в Сибирь препровождал. И на сколько вы… наполякствовали?

 **Ручиньский**. На смертный. Помиловали… но под виселицей поводили, было дело.

 **Юшневский.** Черт... Черт, черт. Какая же он сволочь все-таки, государь наш. Это нельзя же человеку. Вы… долго? Мне-то… нам-то повезло – знаете, объявили смертный приговор, а потом и помилование сразу, пара минут всего – и то на всю жизнь запомнилось. А есть у нас товарищи, трое их было – они четвертования больше месяца ждали каждый день… Женаты вы? Это тоже, верите ли, опыту, самое важное тут.

 **Ручиньский**. Тоже да. Жена в городе сейчас, нездорова, но познакомиться привезу, если позволите. Без нее не выжил бы.

 **Юшневский**. Да мы с вами, словно братья, похожи… Даже не смеюсь тут: и приговор, и жена… Нас здесь с ней попеременно то поляками, то казаками кличут, потому что вся здешняя… цивилизация – от казаков, да от поляков. Местные-то дикари, причем русские – большие дикари, чем инородцы. А кто не дикари – все одно поляки, поляками тут даже наших староверов за морем зовут… С кем из наших знакомы?

 **Ручиньский**. У Волконских остановился.

 **Юшневский**. А, так это вы Мишеньку учите? Милый ребенок, но характером в мать удался. Но вам повезло, это лучший дом в Урике нынче, хотя Мария Николавна все в город просится. И как вам Сергей Григорьич? Грандиозный человек. Как дуб стоит средь нас. Кабы бы не он, я бы и сломался... давно бы сломался, спился, просто тут это. Так просто сломаться, принять всю эту несвободу... как свое. А ему как с гуся вода все эти цепи да запреты. Никого свободней его из живых не знаю.

 **Ручиньский**. Свободен-то свободен, да ведь ничего про вас не рассказывал! То есть не про вас... про всех вас. Замолкает, а то и вовсе уходит, а княгиня вздыхает и готова повествовать бесконечно о вашем... ну поэте том, которого еще на дуэли убили, приятеле Мицкевича. Тавриду описывать, меня о жене расспрашивать. Таврида хороша, но я ведь не затем спрашиваю.

 **Юшневский**. Не судите их строго. Вспоминать-то... больно, поди, вспоминать. Вы его лучше о войне порасспросите, да о Париже, это он охотней расскажет. Я-то не воевал, а он и Наполеона видал.

 **Ручиньский**. Да и это неохотно. Но ведь дóлжно же знать!

 **Юшневский.** Я... право слово, уже и не знаю, что тут дóлжно и кому. Я ведь... закон писал. Конституцию. Мы ее называли – «Русская Правда». Нет, не сам, конечно писал – помогал Павлу... Пестелю, но это и мой труд был, мое дело. Может быть, самое важное, что я в жизни сделал – это пара абзацев в том законе, в его правде. Когда его арестовали, я... горы свернул, чтоб ее, проклятую, сожгли. Испугался.

 **Ручиньский**. За него?

 **Юшневский.** А? _(пауза_ ) С тех пор как отрезало. Могу и рассказать про него, отчего ж нет, но вот этой жажды – чтоб знали, чтоб оправдаться, чтоб право иметь... декабрем... нет… январем тем отрезало. Господь про нас все знает, мертвые – знают, а живым, России… да зачем мы России? Жила она без нас и дальше проживет.

 **Ручиньски** й. Жаль что сожгли... Ведь когда-нибудь – придет время и законы сочинять.

 **Юшневский**. Ох, не жаль, не сожгли ее. Сожгли бы – может он и жив бы остался? Не знаю и не узнать теперь никак.

 **Ручиньский.** Расскажите же.

 **Юшневский**. Я... сыграю сначала, ладно? Клавикорды старенькие, но… Все благодаря Марии Николаевне, ворчу я на нее за Сергея, а ведь если бы не она – и тех бы не было. Это Шуберт. «Лесной царь», баллада. Ее как раз тогда, накануне, Базиль Ивашев мне прислал из Симбирска. В отпуске он тогда был, у родителей в имении. Думал, дальше имения на восток не уедет никогда. Царствие небесное… Словом, он мне аккурат тогда ноты выслал, сам следом выехал, а увиделись в Чите уже… Путаюсь я, видите. Но вот письмо с этими нотами я в начале декабря и получил, и все играл – пальцы можно сломать от господина Шуберта, люблю, признаться, такое. И Павлу Пестелю ее сыграть хотел – и, думал, в январе и сыграю, будет же он в штабе с полком? Ну да сейчас слышит. Слышишь ведь, Поль?

_Музыка. Занавес._

**Явление 2**

**Сцена 1**

_Музыка, открывается занавес._

_Тульчин, дом Юшневских, 13 декабря 1825. Юшневский один, стук, входит Волконский._

**Юшневский**. Серж? Ты-то откуда?

 **Волконский**. Павел арестован!

 **Юшневский.** Знаю, видел его. Я, кстати, тоже.

 **Волконский**. И ты?

 **Юшневский**. Бумаги в кабинете опечатали. Приказ есть. Но я все-таки не Павел, слово Киселеву дал, что не уеду никуда, и ладно. Он, кажется, и сам толком не знал, какое с меня слово брать – что не уеду, или что жену возьму в охапку и куда-нибудь в Порту, а там и в Лондон… Караул к дверям должны поставить, но пока, как видишь, свободен. Павел-то под настоящим арестом. Так, проходи уже. Чай сейчас прикажу подать, а пока вот давай... ( _наливает_ ) давай.

 **Волконский**. Что ты? Алексей, все так плохо?

 **Юшневский**. Сейчас. Сейчас. Вроде бы... ну ладно, арестован. Выкрутится, выкрутимся. Киселев матерился как извозчик... не смейся, как французский извозчик, хорошо так матерился… И в Линцы уехал с Чернышевым, за его бумагами, дня два их не будет, не меньше. А я... испугался, что в последний раз вижу. Глупо. Ничего толком не сказали друг другу – что тут говорить. Простуженный он сильно. А я – в такую рань подняли, что ничего еще не вижу и не понимаю... Ну хоть увиделись.

 **Волконский**. Я его тоже увидеть должен.

 **Юшневский**. Выпей еще. Про донос знаешь?

 **Волконский.** Что за донос?

 **Юшневский**. В полку у него есть один... Скотина. Донес. Говорят, 80 имен назвал – столько нас и не наберется, откуда взял-то? Но и Павла, и меня... Да и тебя, поди. Так, хватит, убираем. Мари сейчас придет… я не говорил ей пока. Плакать станет. Вольф еще должен подойти – уж не знаю, был ли он в доносе, но насчет него Павел Дмитрич не матерился, и то хлеб.

 **Волконский**. Погоди тогда с чаем. Давай я сразу туда.

 **Юшневский.** Как бы и тебя не под арест… Хотя кто там тебя сейчас арестует, не Байков же сам? Давай. Передай ему… если он вдруг понимает, что делать – пусть скажет. Я не понимаю.

**Сцена 2**

**Юшневская**. Кто это был, Алеша? Что вообще происходит сегодня с тобой?

 **Юшневский**. Мари. Милая. Сядь.

 **Юшневская**. Нет уж, не сяду. Что случилось? Рассказывай немедленно, и скрывать ничего не смей! Я же знаю, когда нельзя спрашивать, а когда можно… Ты бы видел себя. Что?

 **Юшневский.** Понимаешь… Дело в том, что… Павел Пестель – помнишь же его – он арестован. На него донесли, что он в тайном обществе и замышляет изменить… все изменить.

 **Юшневская**. Ох, мужчины… Доигрались? Это то самое, из-за чего Семен тут с ума сходил и Юзефа в Линцы к нему слал 2 ?

 **Юшневский**. Мари?

 **Юшневская**. Алеша? Милый, я в ваши дела не мешалась никогда, но никто же из вас и не скрывался передо мною… А Семен так и просто советоваться да жаловаться приходил. Я сказала, чтоб к тебе шел, ты ему как отец, а я что тут присоветую… Павел твой арестован, значит и… и тебя?

 **Юшневский**. Не плачь, милая.

 **Юшневская**. Ты не понимаешь, Алеша. Ты просто не понимаешь... Как я без тебя буду?

 **Юшневский**. Милая моя, ну что же ты. Не надо, не плачь, я обещаю тебе, что все будет хорошо. Ну что со мной сделают? Ну, не плачь.

 **Юшневская**. Дай мне поплакать. Понимаешь, тебя вот сейчас... арестуют.

 **Юшневский**. Уже. Мари, приказ уже есть. Но все обойдется.

 **Юшневская.** Обойдется? Алеша, ты думаешь, я ничего не понимаю? Я больше тебя сейчас понимаю, потому что тебя люблю. Павла арестовали – а вы же с ним... вместе, столько лет все эти разговоры вели.

 **Юшневский.** Павел все сделает, чтобы меня не тронули. И сам… сможет.

 **Юшневская**. Если сможет, Алеша. И ты бы ведь все сделал, чтобы его не тронули, а что ты можешь?

 **Юшневский**. Павел Дмитриевич нас спасет. Петр Христианович заступится. Не делали мы ничего такого, чтобы в Сибирь! Ну ты же сама знаешь – разговоры разговаривали!

 **Юшневская**. Ты думаешь, я глупая, да? Ты себе глупую жену нашел… Я бы и рада сейчас глупой быть. Но разговоры ваши... сколько лет ведутся? О чем?

 **Юшневский**. Разговоры. Не казнят за разговоры.

 **Юшневская.** Не казнят? Павел Дмитриевич вон мальчика того убил... на дуэли, Мордвинова – за что? – за разговоры 3 .

Я его не осуждаю, не подумай, он тоже в себе не волен был. А кто в себе волен? А сейчас он будет – волен? Это он донос получил?

 **Юшневский**. Нет. Это из Таганрога человек приехал. Не плачь. И мы в себе не вольны были.

 **Юшневская.** Нет уж, дай же поплакать. Когда начнется – не до то го будет. Еще не началось, будь еще.

 **Юшневский**. Буду. Всегда буду. Обещаю. Не плачь. Плачь. Началось, Мари… мы думали, есть еще время, а вот уже и началось…

_(входит Волконский)_

**Волконский** _(с порога)_. Я только что оттуда… Мария Казимировна? Здравствуйте, и простите, что врываюсь так, но у меня дело к мужу вашему…

 **Юшневская**. Да говорите уже здесь, Сергей Григорьич... Да, кстати, добрый день, надеюсь, хоть для вас добрый.

 **Юшневский**. Серж, Мари знает.

 **Волконский**. Как скажешь. Был у Поля, виделся. Сказал, что молчать будет и приказал бумаги жечь.

 **Юшневский**. Которые бумаги?

 **Волконский.** «Русскую Правду».

 **Юшневский**. Жечь... с восемнадцатого года писали.

 **Волконский**. Он просил.

 **Юшневский**. Господи, Павел… Возьми «Русскую правду», прочитай «Русскую Правду», отдай обратно немедленно, и почему так мало на полях написал? Сожги «Русскую Правду»… И кто ее жечь-то будет... по всему, я тут следующий, свободы мне – пока Павел Дмитрич из Линцов не вернется. Куда Вольф делся, вот куда, а? С утра жду…

 **Юшневская.** Алеша… Тише, а? Я чаю подам сейчас. И сейчас все спустятся, Семен, Софи… Фердинанд Богданович обещался к обеду быть.

 **Юшневский.** Ну, положим, основное восстановим.. Но, Серж, ты видел, там же целый ворох! Мари? ( _берет за руку, подносит к губам_ ) Да… потом поплачем все, а пока чаю… Софи не говори ничего, а Семену… потом, Вольф придет, вместе решим, что делать. Серж? Останешься Вольфа ждать?

_(спускается Софи)_

**Софи.** Здравствуйте, господа! Мама, папа… Ой, Сергей Григорьевич! … Мама, я слышала, ты чай собираешься перед самым обедом пить? Я тоже хочу, ужасно голодная уже!

 **Волконский.** Софи, вы очаровательны! Идите к нам пить чай! Это мы утром замерзли и наголодались, по делам службы. Вот и неурочно, но с обедом мы Фердинанда Богдановича дождемся.

 **Софи.** Мама? Не будешь ворчать, что я аппетит перебью? Что с тобой такое, у тебя глаза красные?

 **Юшневская**. Не знаю, милая… голова болит что-то. Сейчас выпью чаю, и, даст Бог, пройдет. А вот и Семен.

 **Семен.** Князь Сергей Григорьевич, здравствуйте… что вас к нам привело?

 **Волконский.** Дела, Семен Петрович, дела… Скоро все сами узнаете, они и вас касаются.

 **Семен.** Ох… устал я от… дел. Всяких. Рождество скоро, неужто перед праздником Божиим опять дела затевать?

 **Юшневский**. Брат, дела нас, к сожалению, не спрашивают. Веришь, я бы рад про Рождество, но ты же сам знаешь все…

 **Семен.** Ничего я не знаю и знать не хочу!

 **Софи** _(нарушая неловкое молчание)_. Папа, ты все знаешь! Скажи, а правда в костеле давеча духов видели?

 **Юшневская**. Софи, что за чушь? Каких духов?

 **Софи**. Мне Идалия рассказывала! Будто в полночь в костеле доминиканском свет был, и духи мессу служили! Заупокойную… По государю, верно?

 **Юшневская.** Ах, милая, кабы ангелы в Тульчине мессы служили, мы бы в раю жили. Монахи молились, они бывает и ночью молятся… может, и правда за государя…

 **Софи**. Не монахи! Идалия монахов всех знает, они старые все! А тут молодые, с волосами золотыми и пламя сквозь них колыхалось…

 **Семен.** Идалия их сама видела? Она с воображением особа, как все их семейство…

 **Юшневская.** Милая, я слышала про видение, да только оно уж с год назад как было. Да и то объяснилось давно, ксендз вечером алтарь при свечах убирал, вот и почудилось кому. Идалии твоей романов бы поменьше читать, да французский учить лучше…

 **Юшневский** _(Волконскому)_. Вржещи… Милое здешнее семейство с юными барышнями. Они, да дочери Левенштерна – это общество нашей Софи… Поспешил ты жениться, тут столько невест подрастает!

 **Волконский.** Поспешил…

 **Семен** _(твердо)_. Когда все ваши… дела закончатся, я сделаю предложение Идалии. Человек жить должен, а не все о … делах думать. Я вот жить хочу.

 **Софи** _(хлопая в ладоши)_. Идалия тогда сюда переедет! Дядя Семен, женитесь же! А вы на Рождество предложение сделаете? А мы к ним пойдем или они к нам?

 **Юшневский.** Что ж, и женись, брат, я благословлю… И Хрустовую все-таки разделим, ты же знаешь, что мне самому – вот Софи на придание, да чтоб нам с Мари в старости не бедствовать… Софи, а ты слышишь! Молчи! Если ты Идалии проговоришься – какой сюрприз будет? Смотри уж, молчи до самого Рождества теперь! Сможешь?

 **Семен.** А... дела?

 **Юшневский.** А о делах мы вечером и поговорим… как раз о том, как бы их так устроить, чтобы и тебе жениться, и Рождество отпраздновать, и Новый Год, и жить… Жить.

 **Юшневская**. Жить… Сергей Григорьич, расскажите нам о вашей прекрасной жене? Я не знаю ее, но Алекс рассказывал, что она и умна и прекрасна, да и Павел Иванович, который был на вашей свадьбе, в восторге от нее. Как ее здоровье?

_(входит Вольф)_

**Вольф**. Кто тут о здоровье жен? За здоровьем всех жен в Тульчине слежу я, и будь проклят тот, кто подумает об этом плохо! Здравствуйте же все, сиречь – здоровья! Мария Казимировна, Алексей Петрович, Семен, друг мой, что ты так кисл, словно лимон? Софи… Сергей Григорьич? Ожидал, да не так скоро...

 **Юшневская.** Ох, Фрединанд Богданович… Проходи, садись. Мы тут чаевничаем в неурочный час, а сейчас и обед прикажу. Ты ведь от Фаленбергов? Как Евдокия? Будет ли здорова к Рождеству?

 **Вольф.** Обед – да, а то я с утра в делах, и как зверь голоден… Евдокия – это от Петра Ивановича больше зависит… Болезнь ее преимущественно нервная, лечится покоем, лаской, маленькими женскими радостями, большими супружескими… Но главное – покоем и твердым знанием того, что ее мир не обрушится завтра… А Петр Иванович и сам иногда нервен, да чрезмерно чувствителен, и до того за нее боится, что она и сама за себя бояться начинает… Но тут уж не в медицине дело. Укрепляющие средства я ей даю, успокаивающие тоже… Ох, простите, кто о чем, а я о болезнях и пациентах всегда лекции читать готов. Что поделаешь – интересный случай влияния душевного устроения на телесный состав.

 **Волконский.** Скажите, Фердинанд Богданович, а бывает ли предрасположенность человека к подлости? Ну, скажем, если женщина плачет – так она и не виновна в том, она женщина и не вольна в себе… а бывает так, чтобы человек был не волен в предательстве своем? Что медицина говорит?

 **Вольф**. Женщина не вольна в том, что плачет, но вольна делать что должно, со слезами или без оных. Так, Мария Казимировна? Иная заплачет и предаст, а иная заплачет – и в изгнание за мужем отправится… Так и тут. Предательство ведь от разных причин происходит – кто трус, кто жаден, кто ненавидит того, кого предает… В трусости своей человек не волен, трусость и правда от телесного состава больше зависит… а вот в том, что с трусостью делать – Господь нам судья. Но выпить, господа, предлагаю не за свободу воли, природой нам данную, а за здоровье прекрасных хозяек наших, Марии Казимировны и Софьи Алексеевны!

**Сцена 3**

**Юшневский.** Фердинанд Богданович, про Павла знаешь уже?

 **Вольф.** Да уж рассказали по дороге, Тульчин слухами полнится… Господин Чернышев из самого Таганрога прямиком прискакал. Это он все?

 **Юшневский.** Он с доносом приехал. У Павла в полку доносчик нашелся. Павел, кажется, не тому человеку доверие оказал…

 **Волконский**. Алексей, не суди. Каждый может ошибиться.

 **Юшневский.** Да не от каждой ошибки все дело пострадать может! Мы с Павлом есть в том доносе. Кто еще – не знаю, меня предупредили – несколько десятков имен назвал. Я мыслю – не мог стольких, даже если Павел и доверился, не в секретари же предателя своего взял? Я восьмидесяти членов и не назову сходу… Но… Сергей Григорьич, про тебя тот знать мог, вы три недели как виделись с Павлом в Умани. Про Сергея Муравьева – мог, про Базиля Ивашева – мог. Крюков-младший в Линцы ездил – вот кого предупредить, и вот кто мне нужен сейчас больше всех. Кому он там бумаги оставил? Фердинанд Богданович, договорим сейчас – и езжай к нему. Сюда звать… нет, уже нельзя сюда, вдруг его-то нет в списке. Серж?

 **Волконский.** С Киселевым увидеться хотел… а нет его, не догонять же теперь, меня сейчас только в Линцах не хватает. Хотя если съездить, придушить этого... Иудушку, как его по фамилии?

 **Юшневский**. Капитан Майборода, уж не знаю, как величают по имени. Мы не придушим… Но его Павлов денщик в отхожем месте утопит, сколько я его знаю, молодца, если с его командиром любимым что случится… да уже случилось. Добрался бы только.

 **Волконский** _(нехорошо улыбаясь)_. Этот может… но я бы помог топить, вместе-то сподручней.

 **Вольф**. Эх, господа, давайте отставим сладкие фантазии и подумаем, что делать-то нам теперь?

 **Юшневский**. Что Павел сказал. Ты сейчас к Крюкову поедешь. Ему, кажется, Павел бумаги передал, узнаешь куда он их дел. Надо оные бумаги сжечь к чертовой матери. Если в Линцах ничего не найдут – а Павел, голова все-таки, знал, что под арест едет, не мог там ничего опасного оставить – то и доказательств, кроме доноса, никаких.

 **Вольф.** Павел Иванович точно сказал жечь? Я помню, как он с ними носился, ничего ценней ведь не было!

 **Юшневский**. Серж?

 **Волконский**. Да. Да, Фердинанд Богданович, я говорил с ним. Кажется, это и правда способ уберечься всем.

 **Юшневский.** Да. Фердинанд Богданович, на тебе это, передашь им всем, что Павел приказал, и я подтвердил! И чтоб тише воды сидели! Муравьева бы предупредить… _(Волконскому)_ Это тебе из Умани сподручней будет. Наших нельзя больше слать никуда, хватит, наездились.

 **Вольф**. Хорошо. Возражать будут… Хорошие они мальчики.

 **Юшневский**. Хорошие. Поэтому очень хочется, чтобы на свободе остались. Живы будем – восстановим все. Но если найдут – Павлу первому конец, и мне второму. Там же даже не про ограничение монаршей власти, как у Никиты Муравьева. Там про устройство республиканское.

 **Волконский**. Думаешь, сразу к цареубийству приравняют?

 **Юшневский**. Приравняют... Поди, потом объясняй, что сие... теория больше. Да и не теория, чем больше смотрю на то, что сейчас творится, тем больше уверяюсь, что мы правы. Фердинанд Богданович, это самое главное сейчас, не подведи! Сможем уберечься – всё сможем. Сейчас иди, а то как бы они там глупостей не наделали, про Павла прослышав… Эх, Сашки нет, они его-то слушали все…

 **Волконский**. А то и хорошо, что нет его, за руки бы пришлось держать, да вязать, чтоб на рожон не лез… Павел Дмитрич-то неспроста его отослал, знал, что делал. И вот кому сейчас бы на месте удержаться… Что ж все так не вовремя. Алексей, а предупредил тебя – кто?

 **Юшневский.** Веришь – не знаю. Записку накануне прислали. Петр Христианович озаботится мог, и он ведь под ударом. Но, скорее, Павел Дмитрич. Ох, вот уж кто и правда не виновен ни в чем, а обоим отвечать придется за то, что у них тут в штабе эдакое гнездо…

 **Волконский**. Киселев дипломат. Справится и нас еще спасет. Или не спасет, но сам уж соскочит.

 **Юшневский**. Дай-то Бог. Что ж, Фердинанд Богданович, поспешай к Крюковым, к Пушкиным и возвращайся вечером, все вместе сядем, думать станем... Павел как-то сказал, что думать – высшее наслаждение… Вот нам теперь придется наслаждаться… изо всех сил.

_(Вольф уходит)_

**Юшневский.** Серж… Скажи, что все обойдется?

 **Волконский**. У меня Мари на сносях, на святки родить должна. Бог даст – обойдется… Жаль, тебя тогда в Умани не было, как же мы смеялись…

 **Юшневский:** Над чем?

 **Волконский.** Да над всем… Над планами этими дикими, где Полю главный штаб арестовывать, над ним, надо мной… Знали, что в последний раз смеемся, вот и смеялись. Пойду и я. Пока не арестован, надо хоть по городу пройтись.

 **Юшневский**. Возвращайся к вечеру, ладно?

 **Волконский**. Налей мне на дорожку. Вернусь.

**Сцена 4**

_Вечер того же дня. Семен и Алексей Петрович в креслах у камина друг напротив друга. Юшневская чуть поодаль за столиком с рукодельем, вышивает._

**Юшневская**. Как тихо. Будто и не случилось ничего. Где у Павла Ивановича матушка нынче, вроде под Смоленском их имение? Это сколько вести идти будут…

 **Семен.** Может, и не надо спешных вестей, даст Бог, отпустят?

 **Юшневский**. Если и выпустят, так прямиком на Кавказ. Вот ведь место, там ведь и воды лечебные, но и лихорадка, от которой в три дня сгореть можно, Вольф рассказывал. Мне бы в отставку, в Хрустовую, хоть дела наконец разберу. Мельницу там пора свою строить. Ты вот-вот женишься.

 **Юшневская**. Сколько верст до Иркутска точно? Не помню.

 **Юшневский.** Мари…

 **Юшневская**. Мы с покойницей, Мари Мещерской считали 4 . На Троицу собрались, она счастливая была, что родит скоро… И слово за слово, уж не знаю как и свернули – а что, если мужей наших в Сибирь сошлют? Она же тоже знала... Басаргин ничего не скрывал от нее. Да не знала, где тот Иркутск… И я бы не знала, если б оттуда Варфоломей Варфоломеевич не писал. А карту открыли – за Иркутском-то еще земель сколько, до Китая, и каторжные заводы все на границе. Чай там дешевле, наверно, Кяхта рядом. Но – сколько же прогоны туда стоят, ведь шесть тысяч верст? И как там там жить… Это южнее, хлеб, поди, лучше родится, значит, и дешевле?

 **Семен** _(тоскливо)_. Марья Казимировна, ну не надо же. Пестель арестован, ну так Пестель и отвечает пусть за все! Если кто всех втянул в это – так это он!

 **Юшневский**. Семен… Спрашивать будут – принял тебя я. А лучше вовсе молчи. Но если уж на кого валить захочешь – я отвечу.

 **Семен**. Валить ни на кого не буду. Но если спросят – и скрывать не стану.

 **Юшневский:** И Вольфа скрывать не станешь?

 **Семен**. Пестеля вашего не стану. Всем голову заморочил, и тебе, брат, первому!

 **Юшневская**. Семен… Не оскорбляй брата. Ты правда думаешь, что ему кто-то может голову заморочить?

 **Юшневский** _(вставая и заводясь)_. Я перед тобой виноват. Семен. Я-то знал, на что шел. И голова моя ясная всегда, и за себя я всегда сам в ответе, ни Пестель, ни Волконский, ни Муравьев – никто меня не сбивал. И дверь эту мне не Павел открыл – Бурцев. Я в Бессарабии насмотрелся всякого, и в Петербурге насмотрелся, и по-всякому мир менять пытался, с себя начиная. Пока полстраны в рабах, а правит ей государь, словно помещик имением своим, и закон – только его самодержавная воля, а не общее благо – никто счастлив не будет тут! Мы не дети, чтоб только из забавы такие разговоры вести да планы строить. Мне казалось, ты согласен со мной, и не только потому что я старше, а потому что и правда – согласен. А теперь, что уж… совет прими – молчи обо всем лучше. Ты не все знаешь…

 **Семен**. Что – и еще что-то было? Вы скрывали от меня?

 **Юшневский**. Мне – тебе – всё – рассказать? Хочешь – все расскажу, так на равных отвечать будешь!

 **Юшневская**. Мальчики…

 **Юшневский**. Извини, Семен. Я боюсь за тебя. Будь осторожен, ладно? Сейчас придут наши товарищи, мы будем думать, что делать. Хочешь – иди к себе и не слушай ничего. Хочешь – с нами будь. Я надеюсь, тебя не тронут, может нас с Пестелем будет довольно, а то и его одного. О, вот уже и кто-то…

_(входят Вольф и Николай Крюков)_

**Вольф**. Вот и мы.

 **Юшневский**. Крюков? Зачем же вы, у меня сейчас опасно может быть!

 **Крюков.** А Вольф?

 **Юшневский**. Вольф жену мою лечить ходит. Николя, я видеть вас страшно рад, но… Но, ваша воля, проходите… Спасибо вам, еще одна голова нам не помешает.

 **Вольф**. Не смог я его удержать, да и, думаю… имеет право. Сам за себя отвечает. Семен… идите сюда уже, обниму по-дружественному. Все хорошо будет, не бойтесь так за брата.

 **Юшневский**. Николя.. Вольф сказал вам?..

 **Крюков**. Что Пестель арестован. А бумаги его не у меня.

 **Юшневский**. У кого они сейчас?

 **Крюков**. Не знаю. В Немирове пакет оставил. Кажется, Заикин забирать ездил.

 **Юшневский**. Кто знает? Где Заикин сейчас? Пушкины – знают? Николя, думайте, это важно.

 **Крюков**. Что ж вы со мной как на допросе?

 **Юшневский.** Привыкайте, Николя. Его бумаги, Русская Правда – главная улика сейчас. Если ее уничтожить, как он просил, то и доказательств никаких, кроме того доноса, не будет. Если найдут ее – Павел головой ответит.

 **Крюков**. Что-то жгли они, точно знаю.

 **Юшневский**. Николя, вы человек умный, мужественный и делу преданный, я знаю. Христом Богом вас заклинаю – узнайте точно, что с бумагами, и добейтесь, чтобы их уничтожили. Может быть… трудно. Я понимаю. И жалко страшно… Мне стократ жальче, там и моя доля есть! Но нет выхода иного. Он сам приказал. И я приказываю, теперь я старший.

 **Крюков**. Хорошо… я приложу все усилия. 

**Юшневский**. Завтра же, с Вольфом вместе! Поймите, завтра и я под стражу пойду и ничего уже не смогу… Серж? Наконец-то!

 **Волконский** _(достает шампанское)_ . Здравствуйте, господа. Я к вам не с пустыми руками.

 **Юшневская**. Сергей Григорьич, что праздновать собрались?

 **Волконский**. Встречу. Завтра назад еду, в Умань, потом к жене, кто знает, когда еще доведется. Время такое…

 **Вольф**. О, Сергей Григорьич в жизни-то понимает! Холодно там?

 **Волконский**. Да метель, весь Тульчин по горло, завтра не проехать будет.

 **Вольф**. Что ж, давайте, господа. За что пьем?

 **Волконский** _(разливая)_. За свободу, господа! Для Павла, для нас... для всех.

_(Пьют.)_

**Вольф**. Господа мои прекрасные. Пока мы с вами не пришли от вина в состояние душевной радости, давайте я вам вот что скажу. Ситуация наша, прямо скажем… Мария Казимировна, не слушайте! – дерьмо дерьмом. Донос, Чернышев взмыленный приехал… Да, Алексей Петрович, это мне ваша канцелярия поведала, аки конь скакал и пеной истекал из удил! И в Линцы таков же поскакал... выслужится на этом хочет, как не понять. Словом, будем честны – боюсь, допроса тут никому, кроме Марии Казимировны не избежать. Но и доказательств – если Пестелевы бумаги сжечь и молчать – не будет. Чем меньше на допросах показывать – тем меньше обвинений и нам, и другим будет. Сергей Григорьич, Павел Иванович вам – в точности – что сказал?

 **Волконский**. Что будет молчать, хоть бы на куски его резали. И чтоб бумаги сожгли.

 **Вольф**. Николя, Семен, слышали же? О чем бы ни спрашивали нас – нет никакого общества! Нет никакой «Русской правды». А кто с кем дружит и к кому в гости ходит – не Чернышева дело. Сегодня мы здесь… зачем мы здесь сегодня?

 **Семен.** Я у брата сегодня благословение беру руки Идалии Григорьевны просить. А вы свидетели и поддержка моя.

 **Юшневская.** Я с вами тут… а при дамах таких разговоров не ведут. А о свадьбе – можно и нужно…

 **Юшневский.** Ты лучшая дама на свете! Зря мы дам в общество не принимали-то, с женским присмотром, глядишь, и не донесли бы… Так. Господа! Доктор Вольф прав: тактика сейчас – молчать всем. Не было ничего. Семен, помнишь? Никто тебя не принимал никуда, а уж если принял – я, а не Павел!… И – Николя, Фердинанд Богданович! Найти и сжечь, сжечь, непременно! Сергей, а ты уж сам знаешь, что делать… А я вот… сыграю. Это Базиль Ивашев ноты прислал. Не могу, с ура в голове вертится непрерывно. Пальцы аж зудят.

_Садится за клавикорды, начинает играть Лесного царя._

_(Музыка)_

**Волконский.** Что это? Алекс, что ты такое играешь?

 **Юшневский.** Новое сочинение, господина Шуберта. Баллада об ольховом короле, который пытается соблазнить ребенка, а потом вырывает его из рук отца и убивает.

 **Юшневская.** Ты же знаешь, я не люблю эту музыку, Алеша! Она страшная.

 **Семен.** Пустите меня, давайте я сыграю другое… Хватит страшного!

 **Юшневский.** Давай, да. Давай, другое…

 **Семен.** Марья Казимировна, вот это? И Идалии нравится.

_Играет мазурку. Юшневский приглашает жену, Волконский присоединяется соло с импровизацией._

_Занавес._

**Явление 3**

**Сцена 1**

_Тульчин, Главный Штаб, 17 декабря 1825 года._

**Киселев**. Алексей Петрович.

 **Юшневский**. Павел Дмитриевич.

 **Киселев.** У нас пять минут, пока Чернышев явится. Допрашивать сейчас вас будем. Потом в Хрустовую за бумагами пошлю – надеюсь, там нет ничего? А дальше уж… тоже на гауптвахту... пока. Ох, и дел же вы наворотили с Пестелем.

 **Юшневский.** Я не понимаю…

 **Киселев.** Merde! Это Чернышеву! Вы и меня, и Петра Христиановича, благодетеля своего, в Сибирь загоните… Sacre bleu, я не спасу, Алексей Петрович! Не понимаю, как. Что смогу сделаю, но – донос не один был… Витта замешали, Орлова замешали. Пока молчите уж на все. Но вы, да Пестель, да Серж Волконский… Увольте, а мне моя голова дороже, собой прикрывать не стану.

 **Юшневский**. Князь Волконский?

 **Киселев**. Мне всех перечислить? Вас тут... как снежный ком, не знаю, до чего к Рождеству дорастет….

 **Юшневский.** У Павла Ивановича ведь простуда? Доктор Вольф смотрел? Мари питья прислать может, с травами…

 **Киселев.** Merde! Никого к нему нельзя, но уж не голоден. Пусть шлет, скажу, чтоб передавали… Что смогу. Только то, что смогу. А, здравствуйте, Александр Иванович. Все готово.

 **Юшневский.** Ваше превосходительство.

 **Чернышев**. Господин генерал-интендант Юшневский. Наконец-то. Нам бы с вами еще три дня назад побеседовать… И сразу предупреждаю – отпираться бесполезно, мы все знаем. О чем вы тут с ним наедине, Павел Дмитриевич?

 **Киселев.** О делах, Александр Иванович. Это интендант мой, и чем бы в свободное от службы время не занимался, дела передать должен, пока под арестом сидит. Говорите, Гене справится?

 **Юшневский**. Да, господин генерал, молодой человек в курсе дел и, по крайней мере, ближайшие дни на него можно положиться. По последней трети у него все ведомости.

 **Чернышев**. Так, господа, мы здесь не за этим. Вы готовы отвечать, господин генерал-интендант?

 **Юшневский**. Мне отпираться не в чем, ваше превосходительство. Спрашивайте, я отвечу по совести.

 **Чернышев.** Что ж, тянуть не буду. Вы к тайному Обществу принадлежите, это нам доподлинно известно. Рассказывайте чистосердечно, как давно, какое в нем участие принимаете и кто ваши сообщники?

 **Юшневский**. Мне… крайне прискорбен сей вопрос, господа, не ожидал такого. Двадцать четыре года беспорочно Государю служу, награды имею. Ни о каком тайном Обществе не знаю, не принадлежал и не принадлежу.

 **Чернышев.** И сочинений о преобразовании государства с полковником Пестелем вы не писали, конечно?

 **Юшневский**. Не писал. Помилуйте, какие интендант может сочинения, кроме годовых отчетов составлять? Полгода писанины, да еще за прошлые перепроверить. А полковник Пестель полк свой несчастный преобразовать все не может, куда уж ему государство…

 **Чернышев.** Но с полковником Пестелем вы знакомы?

 **Юшневский.** Знаком, конечно, я по службе интендантской всех полковников и полковые их дела знаю.

 **Киселев** _(встревая)_. Дружны вы с полковником Пестелем, Алексей Петрович?

 **Юшневский.** Были приятелями… когда-то. Потом он полком занялся, и с тех пор мы и не виделись почти.

 **Чернышев**. Кто еще в Обществе, кроме вас и Пестеля состоял? И брата вашего, младшего, вы же и его втянули?

 **Юшневский**. И мы не состояли, ваше превосходительство. Нет никакого Общества. 

**Чернышев**. Какие бумаги в имении своем храните? Не Конституцию ли?

 **Юшневский.** Ваше превосходительство, с Преображенья в имении не был. Можно с обыском туда съездить, ежели угодно. Но никаких бумаг, кроме хозяйственных, да писем от соседей к батюшке не храню там.

 **Чернышев**. Вам, господин Юшневский, точно прибавить к этому нечего? Подумайте хорошо.

 **Юшневский** _(диктует)_. Могу заверить личною ответственностью, что все показания мои совершенно справедливы. Никакими документами и показаниями опровергнуты быть не могут. Врагов много у меня, знаете же, должность интендантская такова, что только врагов и наживаешь, особенно если честно исполнять ее. Легко оклеветать человека.

 **Чернышев**. Что ж… расписывайтесь, Алексей Петрович. Сильно еще пожалеете о неискренности вашей. В имение… как имение ваше зовется?

 **Юшневский**. Хрустовая. Ольгопольского уезда, в восьмидесяти семи верстах отсюда.

 **Чернышев.** А вот сами и езжайте… с нарочным да с охраной. Чем тут воду мутить. Как раз когда вернетесь – и документы с опровержениями появятся.

 **Юшневский**. Павел Дмитриевич, дозволите вещи собрать и с женой попрощаться? И бумаги бы все-таки допередать… по поставкам?

 **Чернышев.** Жене записку пишите, пусть соберет что надо, а пока и бумаги успеете.

_(Киселев молча кивает.)_

**Сцена 2**

_Комендантский дом, 12 июля 1826 года._

_(Общий шум.)_

Что это, зачем мы здесь?

Да, говорят, судили уже?

Ты? Уж не чаял.

А остальные где? Кондрата не видал?

_Свет выделяет Юшневского, Волконского и Барятинского._

**Волконский.** Сюда идите, друзья… живы?

 **Юшневский.** Я… так же выгляжу, как вы оба?

 **Барятинский**. Н-не знаю, как я, но в-вы хуже. Павла не видали?

 **Юшневский.** Искал, нет здесь его… Но здесь и Вольфа нет, и Семена моего, и Крюковых… да и многих нет. Если это приговор, то верно, разные приговоры... Его вообще видел кто… раньше?

 **Волконский и Барятинский хором**. Я.

 **Юшневский**. А я нет, так все признал… Побоялся возражать ему в лицо, даже чтоб увидеться. Да и просто в лицо смотреть побоялся… Я ведь…

 **Волконский**. Алекс, давай вот не сейчас. Не перед этими нам каяться, Павла встретишь – ему и скажешь.

 **Барятинский**. Давайте слушать… п-приговаривать нас сейчас станут. Ин-нтересно же!

 **Голос.** Приговорить… штаб-ротмистр князь Александр Барятинский за то, что по собственному ему признанию умышлял на цареубийство с назначением лица к совершению оного, участвовал в управлении тайного общества и старался распространить оное принятием членов и знал о приуготовлении к мятежу.

Бывшего генерал-интенданта второй армии Алексея Юшневского за то, что по собственному ему признанию участвовал в умысле на цареубийство и истребление императорской фамилии с согласием на все жестокие меры Южного общества, управлял тем обществом вместе с Пестелем с неограниченною властию, участвовал в составлении Конституции, участвовал в умысле на отторжение областей от империи.

Генерал-майора князя Сергея Волконского за то, что по собственному ему признанию участвовал в умысле на цареубийство и истребление императорской фамилии, имел умысле на заточение царской фамилией, участвовал в управлении Южным обществом и старался о соединении его с Северным, действовал в умысле на отторжение областей от империи и употреблял поддельную печать полкового аудиториата.

К смертной казни отсечением головы.

 **Волконский.** Вот ведь варварство.

 **Юшневский.** А печать-то ты когда успел?

 **Барятинский.** К-как хорошо, что Павла-то нет здесь.

 **Волконский.** Да я, как видишь, много успел. И ты. Дай руку, тяжело стоять что-то. Оно того стоило. Слышите? Мы хоть сколько живы были и свободны были! Не жаль.

 **Барятинский**. Т-тише, там еще… п-продолжение.

 **Голос.** По лишению чинов и дворянства сослать в вечную каторжную работу. 

_(Общий шум)_

**Юшневский**. Кажется, нехорошо, что Павла нет.

**Сцена 3**

_Следующий день. Камера Юшневского, входит отец Петр Мысловский. По нему видно, что он еле держится на ногах._

**Мысловский.** Здравствуйте, Алексей Петрович.

 **Юшневский.** Батюшка?

 **Мысловский.** : Можно я сяду сразу? Устал. Не спал почти, и весь день с утра иду. А… молодежь ведь, всем утешения надо, всех ободрить. Дело наше такое поповское, не след себя жалеть, но с ног валюсь. Вы-то зрелый человек… я скажу сейчас все, но вот... посижу чуть-чуть, ладно? Привет вот вам передам от брата вашего, Семена пока.

 **Юшневский**. Как он? Приговор какой у него?

 **Мысловский** _(говорит медленно, замирает после каждой фразы)_. В имение под надзор. Все с ним хорошо, плачет только все, что отец невесты ему откажет теперь непременно. Ну да… Он юноша красивый, умный… живой.

 **Юшневский.** Спасибо вам, отец Петр. Спасибо… ничего ведь не знал, как тут узнаешь, и на приговоре не видел, и жена весной писала, что не знает ничего… Спасибо, утешили, должник я ваш.

 **Мысловский**. Так вот… я... путаюсь в делах ваших, не знаю, кому про кого тут важнее… Сергея Муравьева вы же знали, да?

 **Юшневский**. Знал… Знаю… Знал?

 **Мысловский**. Сегодня утром повесили его и еще четверых с ним. Он как святой умер. Молился, своих поддерживал.

 **Юшневский.** Повесили? Погодите, батюшка, это же вовсе невозможно! Он офицер, и из того, что я узнать и понять успел – его прямо с полком взяли, с оружием? Может… может не тот Муравьев? Не Сергей?

 **Мысловский**. Тот. С оружием, да… его и друга его Бестужева. Кто-то из них так ведь и сказал – Пестель – кажется, что по уставу-то расстрелять. А вот – повесили.

 **Юшневский**. Пестель?

 **Мысловский**. Муравьев, Бестужев, Пестель, Рылеев и Каховский. Пятеро.

_(Юшневский сгибается и закрывает лицо руками)_

**Мысловский**. Ох... Простите дурака старого. Пестель, да? Кто ведь о ком, а иные и вовсе злорадствуют, что так и надо тем злодеям, что всех втянули.

 **Юшневский** _(не разгибаясь и не отнимая рук от лица)_. Рассказывайте. Вы же с этим пришли.

 **Мысловский.** Утром сегодня. Здесь, на Кронверке. Остальные… приготовились, я ночью исповеди их слушал… все с Богом примирились и как истинные христиане умерли. К Пестелю пастор приходил, и тот тоже… как христианин. У меня благословения перед смертью просил, а пастору сказал, что не надо тому присутствовать. Они… все… мужественно, никто себя не потерял. Обнялись все перед помостом, все простили друг другу.

 **Юшневский**. Быстро?

 **Мысловский.** Трое сорвались. Муравьев с Бестужевым и Рылеев. Я… я виновен. Кто тут себя потерял – так я. Надо было… нельзя второй раз вешать, Господь не велит такого. Я не смог вступиться…

 **Юшневский**. А Пестель?

 **Мысловский** _(поглядев на него и перекрестившись)_. Тот быстро. Я… все запомнил, ясно… Не шелохнулся даже, бывает так, что… сердце раньше не выдерживает. Быстро. 5 

**Юшневский** _(разгибается)_. Благодарю вас, отец Петр. Тяжело вам сегодня. Господи, вы с этим вот так и идете с утра, да? Дай вам Бог сил. Но… и я вас не пощажу, простите уж Христа ради. Поповское ваше дело. _(соскальзывает на колени_ ) Примите исповедь сейчас, спячу иначе, голову о стенку впору.

 **Мысловский**. Не надо… я и такое видел, грех это, и в том исповедуйтесь. Что ж… Сейчас, погодите. Ох, Господи помилуй… _(встает, кряхтит, готовится: епитрахиль, Евангелие, крест на стол)_ Во имя Отца и Сына и Святаго Духа. Се, чадо, Христос невидимо стоит, принимая исповедь твою; не стыдись и не бойся, и ничего не скрой от меня, но, не уклоняясь, открой всё, что соделал ты, – и получишь прощение от Господа нашего Иисуса Христа…

 **Юшневский**. Господи, помилуй. Я его предал. Я лгал из трусости за жизнь свою. Когда только привезли… Долго везли, холодно, простыл тоже. Допрос потом, а потом... я всё письма писал. Что я старый, да глупый, а виновен во всем Пестель, с него и спрашивайте, он меня во все втянул. И… и не только его. Нескольких назвал. Но те… те живы, я им сам...

 **Мысловский** _(теперь он при исполнении, поэтому внимателен, сосредоточен и точен)_. А правда в чем, Алексей Петрович?

 **Юшневский.** Правду я с ложью мешал. Правда в том, что Павел… действительно человек выдающийся. Меня… если не умней, то точно разумом быстрей и деятельней. Но и в том правда, что за меня он не отвечал, и все, что я делал – за себя делал. Я им прикрывался… как… как щитом от стрел, как от картечи телом живым. Не троньте меня, у меня жена и братья, его возьмите. Я виновен. Мы… на равных. И мне бы висеть. А я вот… прикрылся.

 **Мысловский.** Раскаиваетесь вы?

 **Юшневский** _(с паузой)_. Я… я не знаю. Если бы вернутся туда, и знать что… твердо знать, что он жизнью поплатится… я думал… нет. Знал я все. Господи. Да. Да. Раскаиваюсь. Всем, что осталось от меня – раскаиваюсь.

 **Мысловский**. Веруете вы во Христа Господа нашего? Твердо веруете?

 **Юшневский.** Да.

 **Мысловский.** Тогда и веруете, что нет смерти, так ведь? Павел Иванович у Него сейчас, и вас, верно, слышит. Просите его теперь, ему плачьте.

 **Юшневский.** Он… не отвечают мертвые.

 **Мысловский.** Ответит, в том я вам именем Господним ручаюсь.

**Юшневский** _наконец плачет._

**Мысловский.** Я ведь с ним и раньше говорил. В мае был у него, и он тогда уже на жизнь не надеялся. И… нет, не исповедался он мне, конечно, но мы… говорили. Понимаете, он так же – себя виновным считал. Говорил – я, мол, стольких втянул в дело безнадежное… а потом стольких назвал, себя уберечь пытаясь. Не мне судить, кто из вас кого втянул и кто тут первый. Но ручаюсь вам – он тогда уже и помыслить не мог кого другого обвинить и… рад был бы, что хоть кого-то прикрыть собой смог. Это говорил. Это вам весть от него, через меня, грешного. Если он вас хоть эдак, а от казни сумел спасти – это его воля была. Виновны вы, но и раскаиваетесь, а он не держит зла и хочет, чтобы жили вы. Он хорошо умер…. Так, Алексей Петрович, вы плачьте, а я присяду… в глазах-то мутится уже.

 **Юшневский.** Простите… вы… все уже… разрешите только, и все, все.

 **Мысловский**. Господь и Бог наш, Иисус Христос, благодатию и щедротами Своего человеколюбия да простит ти чадо Алексий, и аз недостойный иерей властию Его мне данною прощаю и разрешаю тя от всех грехов твоих, во Имя Отца и Сына, и Святаго Духа. Аминь. ( _тяжело садится_ )

 **Юшневский** _(поднимаясь)_. Лекаря не кликнуть ли вам? Кровь пустить?

 **Мысловский**. Не надо. Я… посижу еще? Вы простите, я понимаю, что, верно, помолиться хотите наедине, но… что-то силы мои закончились.

 **Юшневский**. Отдыхайте, батюшка. Вы мне жизнь, кажется, спасли. А я в том и не покаялся, да что уж… Но вы и себя пощадите, ночь ведь не спали. Сляжете – как мы тут без вас?

 **Мысловский.** И то верно… хватит уж, темень в глазах. Долгий день, и жара эта. Тут дыма нет, ветром от Невы сдувает, а Невский весь в копоти – леса горят кругом. Так… Алексей Петрович, вы же не думаете, что русский поп аки ангел с крыльями и сиянием вокруг бороды? Я узников весь день посещал по слову Христову. _(достает из складок флягу)_ Сие и в пост не грех… и никогда не грех.

 **Юшневский.** Вы – ангел. Но нет, сияния не вижу. Отец Петр… Господи, вы не ангел, вы… кто там ангелов выше? Херувим? Шестикрылый… Извините, смеяться тянет… это от нервов, а то опять плакать стану… Много еще плакать, но уж не сейчас. И вы не плачьте тоже.

 **Мысловский.** Они все… все как святые. Но Муравьев поразил меня – впору не за него молиться, а ему. Помянем. ( _пьет, передает_ ) Епитимью я вам не назначил. Молитесь каждый день. За них всех, пятерых – Сергей, Михаил, Кондратий и Петр. И Павел ваш, пусть его немец, все христианин. И пуще – за родителей его, Иванович он, Иван стало быть… а матери имя не знаю, но жива она, он говорил. Вот за них.

 **Юшневский.** Да. Да. Помянем. _(пьет)_. Елизавета. И сестра любимая – Софи, как дочь моя. Ох, мне-то глотка хватит после полугода.

 **Мысловский**. И мне хватит, поди. До дома бы добраться. Спаси вас Господи, Алексей Петрович, помогли вы мне. Завтра панихиду по ним служить стану. По всем уж. А вас за здравие помяну.

 **Юшневский**. Благодарю вас, отец Петр, век в долгу перед вами. Пока здесь и в Сибирь не отправили – вы зайдете ведь еще? Вот ведь… как в прошлой жизни – в гости к себе приглашаю.

 **Мысловский**. И зайду, если Бог даст. Прощайте, Алексей Петрович и помните, что я сказал вам. Бес искушать будет, но вы твердо уж веруйте.

_(Уходит)_

**Юшневский** _(некоторое время стоит, потом опускается на колени)_. Поль. Поль.

_Занавес._

**Явление 4**

**Сцена 1**

_Каменка Днестровская, имение Витгенштейнов, лето 1828 года. Беседка в парке, накрыт стол, за столом пьют чай три женщины._

**Антуанета Витгенштейн.** Какая погода нынче хорошая. Парк, прохлада. Так хорошо… и так тоскливо.

 **Софья Киселева.** Из-под Шумлы хорошие вести приходят 6 . Мужчинам воевать надо, да и дело правое. Уж сколько лет война эта зрела, я помню еще до… до всего… муж разговоры все с офицерами вел. О Греции, о Болгарии. А Петр Христианович герой и новую славу стяжает.

 **Антуанетта Витгенштейн**. И Павел Дмитрич стяжает, но как же хочется, чтобы просто оба здесь были… курили бы, спорили. Помните, как раньше было, когда все здесь собирались или у вас в Тульчине. А сейчас… и потанцевать не с кем, кавалеры все кто где… разнесло как ветром. И не смейтесь, что я стара, а танцевать-то как девушка люблю! А тут разве с сыновьями.

 **Юшневская.** Зато виноград разрастется, как война закончится. Встретите мужа вином молодым. Красиво он растет.

 **Антуанетта Витгенштейн**. Ох, как бы ни старым встречать… Мари, душа моя, расскажите о себе. Вам тут всех тяжелей.

 **Юшневская**. Да что тут рассказывать… Все не уеду. Жених для Сонюшки нашелся, хлопочу вот свадьбу справить… устрою ее, а там и поеду. С детьми-то нельзя в Сибирь, да и куда девушке-невесте?

 **Софья Киселева**. Господи, в Сибирь… И ведь все там. Павел слышать о них не хочет, лицом темнеет, а на войну с радостью ехал – кажется, куда угодно, лишь бы из Тульчина постылого… А я так по Николя Басаргину скучаю… И по Мари. Она бы сейчас тоже в Сибирь рвалась… Или нет. С детьми нельзя ведь туда?

 **Юшневская.** С детьми нельзя. Может и хорошо, что Мари на небе уже. Ей бы выбирать пришлось – Сонюшка или Коля, а так за обоими с небес смотрит. Не все выбрать могут. Жена Сергея Григорьича сына бросила… оставила… я ей всем обязана, ангел она, пишет и вести от благодетеля моего подает. Да только сын ее назад не дождался, умер зимой. И Сергей Григорьич там без нее умер бы. Не приведи Господь выбирать так, лучше уж как Мари. Завидую ей иногда – она мужа теперь всегда видит, все про него знает, молится за него…

 **Софья Киселева**. Но она его ни обнять, ни утешить не может! А вы сможете! Скажите… что пишет он вам? Как эта каторга… как она выглядит? Понимаете, я все думаю... Павел ведь мог бы там оказаться… _(плачет)_ Простите… Он сам об этом всё говорил… пока мы говорили еще с ним. Он, конечно же… вы не подумайте! Но ведь это все у него в главном штабе было, его обвинить могли. А он о том говорил, как будто жалел, что не тронули его. И мне бы тогда… и выбирать бы не пришлось, Володеньки нет уж давно. Может и снова полюбили бы друг друга? В Сибири, на каторге?

 **Антуанетта Витгенштейн** _(встает, обнимает ее)_. Ну-ну, не плачьте так. Радуйтесь, что не там он, оттуда ведь пути назад и нет, считай. А здесь… вернется, как война закончится, еще деток Бог даст вам, и наладится все. Тяжко, когда ангелы наши умирают, да такова женская доля. У мужчин своя война, а у нас своя всегда, и смерти да крови мы побольше видим, только плачем о том не с ними, а вот… с подругами…

 **Юшневская**. Мари Волконская пишет, что они в кандалах… Звон далеко стоит, когда просыпаются и на работу идут – по звону мужа узнавать научилась. Он передает – ничего ему не надо, всем доволен, не торопись, мол, родная. А она пишет, что худ, да бледен, да износился вконец.

 **Антуанетта Витгенштейн**. Что передать туда надобно? Помогу собирать, да и не ему одному… всем мальчикам этим. Такие были мальчики хорошие, сейчас таких в Тульчине и нет больше, что ж так глупо все с ними. Будет вино – непременно и в Сибирь слать будем. А пока… пойдемте же в купальни?

 **Юшневская**. А и пойдем. Муж мой, я знаю, рад бы был, что я купаюсь, и танцую, и улыбаться могу. Не все ж плакать, никогда он не терпел, что я плачу, все развеселить и порадовать старался. И всегда чуял, когда плохо мне, даже когда за несколько верст был. И сейчас, знаю, что слышит все. Скоро уж, свадьбу вот отыграем, и приеду уже, а пока пусть знает, что я – все та же, веселья не растеряла. А то ведь тень заплаканную и не узнает. Софи, пойдемте же. Не думайте о плохом, вернется Павел Дмитрич и все хорошо будет. Не может же быть так, что все сломалось той зимой?

 **Софья Киселева**. Не может…

**Сцена 2**

_Чита. Ранняя весна 1829._

 **Юшневский.** Серж… Ты мне поможешь?

 **Волконский**. В чем? Знаешь ведь – чем смогу, помогу.

 **Юшневский**. Мне умереть надо. И я придумать не могу как.

 **Волконский**. Алеша? Ты... что это ты?

 **Юшневский**. К Мари мне надо. Она там на небе ждет уж сколько, плачет, поди. Я слышу, что плачет. А я все никак к ней не соберусь, то одно, то другое… сколько уж ждать-то можно? Плесень эта еще кругом… на три дня сапоги оставил – все в плесени… нельзя же в заплесневелых сапогах перед женой?

 **Волконский**. Нельзя. И не надо. Леша, ты… откуда знаешь? Письмо получил? Так почтовый день когда был…

 **Юшневский**. Я… разве не в последнем письме… там было. Плесень эта еще.

 **Волконский.** Леша… ты мне последнее письмо от Мари показывал. Жива-здорова, пишет, что как Софи родит, так она и выедет к тебе немедля, внука только дождется. Еще одно письмо было? Когда, от кого?

 **Юшневский**. Я… не помню. Только мне к ней надо, на небо уже, туда. Там и остальные все, верно, ждут… у меня же там – две сестры еще и братья, и все ждут уже… и Поль же там… Зверски по нему соскучился, понимаешь? Пока он там, а Мари здесь, и ты здесь – ну можно… А раз Мари там – то и мне туда надо немедля!

 **Волконский**. Так. Вставай, трубку бери, пойдем-ка на воздух. Ты, гляжу, угорел совсем. Давай-давай, поднимайся!

 **Юшневский**. Холодно там…

 **Волконский.** И отлично. А там Вольфа кликнем.

 **Юшневский**. Не пустят Вольфа…

 **Волконский.** Надо будет, пустят. Так, дыши давай. Еще раз. Медленно. Ты получил письмо, что она умерла? Где оно? Мне покажи, я тебе не чужой, знать должен.

 **Юшневский.** Последнее… вот.

 **Волконский.** Читай вслух. Давай, братец, читай, читай…

 **Юшневский.** «Ангел Мария Николаевна…» это она о твоей… «передайте любезному моему Алексею Петровичу, что Софи должен срок в апреле прийти, а как родит она, так и я тотчас же поеду, все продам, и приеду уже к нему, все дела уже закончены и более мне в Тульчине делать нечего…»

 **Волконский.** Прочел? Повтори. На меня смотри и повтори вслух, что она тебе пишет.

 **Юшневский**. Приедет… жива. Жива?

 **Волконский**. Жива. Иди сюда, Алексей Петрович, перепугал ты меня. Всем тут тяжело, но ты-то хоть с ума не сходи, иначе и я следом за тобой спячу, а там весь каземат за нами подтянется…

 **Юшневский**. Нет, не надо… если, я , да ты, да еще Бестужевы вдвоем… И так дом умалишенных…

 **Волконский**. Во-от… а знаешь, как умалишенных лечат? Мне Вольф рассказывал – пиявиц им в зад вставляют, и они от того только смирны становятся! А где здесь пиявицу найти, не в Байкале же? Не хочешь пиявиц в зад – не сходи с ума больше, ладно?

 **Юшневский**. Постараюсь… Не могу без нее. Как без половины тела… и без половины головы, ну как тут разум сохранять, если она мне половина разума?

 **Волконский**. Приедет… и ты ей половина разума, и половина тела, если ты здесь с ума сойдешь – как она будет? Доживи здоровым, и давай уже обратно, простынем еще. И Вольфа найду все-таки…

 **Юшневский.** Серж… Спасибо. Ты держи меня, хорошо?

 **Волконский.** Удержу, и с рук на руки передам. Идем.

**Сцена 3**

_Москва. Конец весны 1829. Гостиная дома Муравьевых. Разговор, видимо, уже какое-то время идет._

**Вера Муравьева**. Пишет – приезжай, не могу без тебя. Потом пишет – не приезжай, ты детям нужней. Господи, да как будто от меня зависит – приехать или нет! Мальчиков пристроить – деньги нужны. Ехать к нему – деньги нужны. Грызу все себя – плохая я жена, но что ж делать-то, как тут хорошей быть? Кабы разрешили с детьми…

 **Юшневская.** Трудно им без нас. Боюсь за Алексея Петровича. Княгиня Марья Николавна пишет – мужа ее перепугал, уверился, что я не существую более, чуть не следом собрался. А передавал все – мол, не спеши, мне здесь хорошо, не нуждаюсь ни в чем, поживи еще на воле. Вот и не нуждается, вот и не спеши… Да и сама едва в Днестр не бросилась от тоски зимой.

 **Надежда Шереметева**. Но вы ведь дочку пристроили?

 **Юшневская**. Да, благодарение Богу, замуж выдала и внука дождалась. Я… поздно еду, виновата перед мужем моим, но зато и с чистым сердцем, и останусь с ним уж до самого конца.

 **Елизавета Шаховская.** И свиданий не позволяют. Я мужа не покину никогда, но и брата любимого не увидеть больше – как же так? Они виновны пред государем, но зачем же нас-то так казнить? Да и… как виновны… Сергей Муравьев полк взбунтовал, Пестель, я слыхала, главным злодеем был, в Наполеоны метил… Но и поплатились они. А мой брат – один раз в запале глупостей наговорил, да ведь характер у него упрям. Государь, говорят, так и сказал про него – упругий, мол, Петр Муханов, может Сибирь исправит. Господи, тут самой уже мысли в голову приходят непозволительные…

 **Екатерина Муравьева**. Мои мальчики оба только добра хотели. Умней и добрей Никиты никого не знаю. Сбили их с пути, может, и Пестель сбил или еще кто. Но так их сбить, чтобы хоть какое зло сотворить захотели – нет, не мои сыновья…

 **Юшневская.** Пестеля я знала хорошо. И он не злодей был и на Наполеона не похож вовсе. Да и никто не злодей, но что ж мы можем? Только любить их, да на милость Господню надеяться. Марья Николаевна пишет, что из Читы их в новую тюрьму переводить будут, там и просторней и светлей будет. Кандалы вот сняли – это ведь тоже милость…

 **Вера Муравьева**. Кандалы – это… унизительно так. Господи.

 **Елизавета Шаховская**. Мы от тюремного замка неподалеку жили. Жили да съехали – я мужу сказала, что не могу больше каторжников из окна видать. Но я зоркая – кандалы не столь унизительно, сколь просто… больно. Ноги у них окровавлены всегда, у каторжников, кто тряпками заматывает, кто чем, а все кровь сочится… у всех. Летом кровь сочится, а зимой кандалы к самому телу примерзают… Ох, простите, но я… видела сама. А у Петруши и так ноги всегда слабы были, болели, он и на лошади никогда ездить не мог хорошо… Есть ли лекарь среди них, Екатерина Федоровна?

 **Екатерина Муравьева**. Лекарь-то есть и хороший самый. И Никита все время просит то книг медицинских, то каких лекарств прислать. Но там ведь не только кандалы, там и климат.

 **Юшневская.** Я читала и все понять не могу. И юг вроде, а по письмам выходит – холод там всегда, даже летом, и заморозки до июня бывают, и земля не родит ничего толком. Пустая земля, каторжники одни…

 **Надежда Шереметева.** Страшно вам, поди, ехать?

 **Юшневская**. Страшно. И не каторжников пуще боюсь, а глупостей всяких… что все деньги по дороге растеряю, колеса отвалятся, шубу моль съест… сама заболею – и не в помощь буду, а в тягость. Там ведь как-то хозяйством обзаводиться надобно. Екатерина Федоровна благодетельница всем снабдила, да все боюсь. А что делать-то? Доля такая, страхи терпеть. Рожаем – боимся, дочери наши рожают – боимся, муж на войну уходит или вот… затевает что – боимся. А что ж делать, не рожать, да замуж не ходить, да за мужем потом не ехать? – это и вовсе не жить… Сколько я плакала, что Господь детей, кроме Сонюшки, не дал, а вот и благодарю теперь сама. Все к лучшему. Все к лучшему…

 **Надежда Шереметева.** Зять дочери моей сам ехать запрещает 7 . А матерей-то и сестер и не пускают.

 **Екатерина Муравьева.** Кабы матерей пускали, мы бы не здесь сидели.

 **Вера Муравьева.** Они в кандалах, но ведь и мы как в кандалах. Казалось бы – не в темнице, границы нет никакой, встала на дорогу, да и пошла к мужу, хоть пешком, хоть подаянье прося… Да воротят с первой станции. Что ж за страну нам Господь судил, когда развод церковь дозволяет, а сыновей к отцу родному привезти – не дозволяется!

 **Надежда Шереметева.** Страшная у нас страна. Они вот попытались так сделать, чтоб не страшно, а вышло и страшней. Лучше вовсе не думать.

 **Елизавета Шаховская.** А мы все провожаем. Полину, Бабетт, Мари, Александрин. Марию Казимировну вот… потом, даст Бог и Анастасию Васильевну вашу проводим. Они все едут, а мы остаемся… Я на коронации была. Так близко Государь стоял…

 **Екатерина Муравьева**. Тише, тише, милая. Лучше подумайте, чем бы брата порадовать вашего. Портрет снять с вас велю, хотите? Вышивку вашими руками сделанную. Табаку хорошего – курит ведь он? Им тяжко там…

 **Юшневская**. Играет ли брат ваш на чем? Я вот мужу альт везу, ох, тоже вот боюсь не довезти, вещь хрупкая, да нот цельный ящик. Музыка, пишет, последняя отрада. Он все играл и там играет, сколько может.

 **Елизавета Шаховская**. Он писал, рассказы печатал… а там писать нельзя, и бумаги нет, и – кто печатать будет? Там и господа Бестужевы, литераторы… Задыхаются, верно, тоже. Играл немного, да.

 **Юшневская**. А знаете, что Пестель-то не только играл, но и музыку писал тоже? Все с музыки началось, в ноябре как раз. Мужу два письма пришло с нотами – одно от Базиля Ивашева… там музыка страшная была, баллада Шиллерова про Лесного царя. А вторая – из Линцов... просто письмо, ничего там про злодейские дела не было. Приветы мне, да ноты – вальс, мол, написал на досуге, погляди. 8 

**Надежда Шереметева.** Вы его помните? По музыке понять можно, что за человек, правда ли злодей эдакий.

 **Юшневская** _(Екатерине Муравьевой)_. Позволите?

 **Екатерина Муравьева.** Сыграйте уж, да. И хватит обо всем этом.

 **Юшневская.** Легкая музыка. Веселая. Мужу слишком простой показалась тогда.

_Играет вальс._

**Сцена 4**

_Август 1830 года, переход из Читы в Петровский завод. Поздний вечер, костер перед юртой. Разговор с середины._

**Юшневский.** Мне Гнедич как-то писал – тот, который всю Илиаду целиком перевел – может, Мари книгу привезет, если в Москве достала. Давно еще, до всего. Он с господином Карамзиным в архивы ходил, из любопытства больше, посмотреть. Посмотрел. Берешь, сказывал, стопку листов, и если не монастырские книги хозяйственные, так непременно чей-нибудь допросный лист попадется, еще и кровью залитый бывало, а то и клок волос присовокуплен – подрались, мол, подследственные. Вот думаю, придет такой Гнедич в архив, пытаясь понять, правду ли господин Блудов… сочинил 9 . И читать все это станет.

 **Волконский.** Думаю, что наши-то листы, как цареубийственные и непристойные, еще лет двести в секрете будут, а там уж – не все ли равно? Кого в архив пустят Пестелевы прожекты читать?

 **Барятинский.** М–может хоть сами п-почитают?

 **Волконский**. Так и вижу, как Незабвенный 10  «Русскую Правду» штудирует. За такое не жаль и остаток жизни на каторге отсидеть.

 **Барятинский.** М-мечты… Смотрите, звезды какие. По книгам читал, а ни одной опознать не могу.

 **Юшневский.** Это Бестужевых надо спрашивать. Или, прости Господи, Дмитрия Иринарховича – звезды-то он и правда хорошо знает. Я когда-то у себя в Хрустовой в телескоп наблюдал… да все больше за луной: там в хороший телескоп и моря видны, и даже города, кажется.

 **Барятинский** _(достает флягу)_. Давайте что ли…

 **Волконский**. О, откуда богатство такое?

 **Барятинский**. У б-бурята в шахматы выиграл. По-русски не бельмеса, кажется – д-дурак дураком. А как играть садятся – понимаешь, что там голова-то получше, чем у иных наших, не в языке дело. Д-дрянь китайская, но где ж здесь рому или мадеры достать. И когда еще так, почти на воле, выпьем, да под ясным небом? А то д-дождь опять зарядит.

 **Юшневский**. Смешно. У меня от воли голова все время болит, уж две недели как болит. Так, видно, к духоте привык, что вольного ветра тело не принимает.

 **Вольф** _(который все это время молчал, мрачно)_. Ничего… еще месяц помучаетесь, а потом снова в духоту. У меня вот ноги от ходьбы болят, а ведь раньше по тридцать верст в день легко пройти мог, да еще потом мазурку плясать всю ночь. Не пейте только много, раз голова. К ней кровь дурная приливает от воздуху, а питье горячее только усилит.

 **Юшневский**. Да тут пить-то... Пусть уж болит себе, не жаль за воздух-то свежий. Чабрецом пахнет. Вон, Саша, видите – Большая Медведица? А вот если от ее хвоста вбок – вот там, видите, как горшок ночной из звезд? Это, знаете, как называется? Созвездие Северной Короны.

 **Волконский.** Так, дайте выпить. За звездное небо!

 **Вольф**. С перевернутой короной, да уж. Хоть на небе посмотреть, где она, говорите?

 **Барятинский** _(откидывается)_. Млечный путь сам вижу. В-всегда думал, что это просто туман т-такой, может как пар от луны поднимается в небо? А ок-казывается, это тоже звезды все, т-только т-такие далекие и так много, что глаз не различает ( _пауза_ ) Он-ни мне снились – как будто по небу идут. Мне, к-кстати, напротив, на воле дышится наконец… а как придем обратно в четыре стены – н-не знаю, как дышать буду.

 **Волконский**. Лестница. Июль, а лестница – обледенелая, скользкая. Потому что из декабря ведет. А дальше небо, да. Я… с Бестужевыми поживешь – многое узнаешь, вот двоих еще я тоже теперь узнаю – по рассказам.

 **Вольф.** Магнетизм это все, господа. Бестужев же ваш все рассказывает – флюиды электрические, фигуры лихтенберговы… Сам, правда, тем же сном от черной меланхолии лечится – Рылеев близкий друг ему был.

 **Юшневский**. Дайте выпить еще, а? Мари скоро должна приехать. Ей рассказать надо будет все. Господи, звезды, воздух свежий… а потом опять за забор. Не знаешь, кому лучше.

 **Барятинский.** Д-думал. Буряты дураки д-дураками, а приказ им дан крепко следить. Не уйти. Не знаю, лучше ли М-млечный путь, но меня там П-Павел не хочет еще видеть, сам говорил. Только прожить это н-насквозь остается.

 **Волконский.** Вы поэт.

 **Барятинский**. Плохой. Но – д-да. П-по глотку осталась. За них?

 **Юшневский**. За них. За Павла, за Сержа с Мишелем, за тех двоих – Кондратия и Петра.

 **Вольф**. И за свободу? Хоть до следующей тюрьмы… сколько верст свободы еще осталось?

 **Волконский.** За двести поди. За двести верст свободы нашей, и чтоб прожить это все… насквозь.

_Затемнение._

_Какая-то музыка, скорее всего – тоже Пестелев вальс. Дом в Малой Разводной, январь 1844 года._

**Ручиньский.** Вы что... так и рассказывали под музыку? Я не заметил, как время прошло - вечер уже.

 **Юшневский.** Ну вы хотели рассказа, а я позволил себе несколько… драматизировать. Чего мне здесь не хватает – театра. Даже в Тульчин актеры много чаще заглядывали, чем в богоспасаемый Иркутск. Тут разве что вертепы под Рождество устраивают, а чтобы настоящую оперу... только ноты читать и остается, да новых сочинений поди достань.

 **Ручиньский.** Я польщен вашим доверием.

 **Юшневский.** Не льстите себе. Просто мне надо было рассказать. Столько лет не рассказывал... стареем, так вы, глядишь, и от Сергея Григорьевича записок дождетесь...

_Входит Юшневская._

**Юшневская.** Алеша? Сергей Григорьевич записку прислал... Теодор умер 11 

.

_Занавес._

**Примечания**

  1. Член тайной организации [Шимона Конарского.](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9,_%D0%A8%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BD) ↑
  2. Имеется в виду история с принятием в тайное общества Иосифа Рынкевича, друга семьи Юшневских. А. Барятинский пытается отправить Семена Юшневского с известиями к П. Пестелю, а Cемен взамен принимает в общество И. Рынкевича и отправляет к Пестелю его. ↑
  3. Речь идет о дуэли П. Киселева и Мордвинова, закончившаяся смертью последнего. Дуэль описана, например, в воспоминаниях декабриста Басаргина. ↑
  4. Жена декабриста Н. Басаргина, умерла родами летом 1825. ↑
  5. Отец Петр, волею автора, лжет из милосердия. По свидетельствам очевидцев, Пестель был еще жив в момент вторичной казни его товарищей. ↑
  6. Речь идет об осаде Шумлы во время русско-турецкой войны 1828-1829 года. В войне принимают участие мужья этих дам: и Павел Дмитриевич Киселев и Петр Христианович Витгенштейн. ↑
  7. Анастасия Васильевна Якушкина, котрой ее муж Иван Дмитриевич Якушкин не разрешил приезжать к нему в Сибирь, а велел растить и воспитывать их двоих малолетних сыновей, Евгения и Вячеслава. ↑
  8. Подробности о вальсе [см. здесь](https://odna-zmeia.livejournal.com/147120.html). ↑
  9. Имеется в виду “Донесение следственной комиссии”: итоговый документ долгого следствия, сочиненный Д. Блудовым. ↑
  10. Прозвище Николая I среди декабристов. ↑
  11. Декабрист [Федор Вадковский](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9,_%D0%A4%D1%91%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%80_%D0%A4%D1%91%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%87_\(%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%B1%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82\)) умер 8 января 1844 года, а Юшневский – 10 января на его отпевании. ↑




End file.
